


All My Life

by madamehomesecretary



Series: To Build A Home [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Continuation of A Million Miles to Go, F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluffy Monster of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary
Summary: “I hope everything goes alright with Emilia,” Ella finally said, her hand coming out to rest against Julia’s stomach and pressing down slightly. She was rewarded with a swift kick from her sister, and Julia winced slightly at the feeling, sure she had a future football star growing inside her.“You or dad will call when she’s born?” she asked, and Julia nodded quickly.“Of course. We’ll FaceTime you after so you can meet her properly.”A continuation of A Million Miles to Go.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: To Build A Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107440
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! And welcome back to the big ball of fluff that is A Million Miles to Go. Well, sort of. 
> 
> This is the continuation of the original story, picking up where we left off with David and Julia, and Little Miss Emilia Montague-Budd, however the formatting has changed just a bit. Instead of having the chapters jump around so much, I have divided the stories into five parts that will be made up of grouped one shots. A Million Miles to go served as Part One of the series, and I will pick up here with the second part, titled All My Life. 
> 
> I hope this makes sense.... And I hope you're as excited as I am to revisit our little Tuscan family. Thank you all for sticking with me, even though I made you wait a very long time! My fingers are crossed that the wait has been worth it. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! Xo.

David and Vicky walked a familiar path through the vineyard together, both lost in their own thoughts. Mumbling something to Julia about needing to talk to Vicky about the kids, David had suggested they take a walk through the property, and Julia and Allan had offered to stay behind with the kids while the two of them figured out the details of when Ella and Charlie could come for another visit. Vicky couldn’t get over how far she and David had truly come, and how their friendship was so much healthier than their relationship had ever been at the end. 

Vicky and her boyfriend had returned two days ago for a few days of sightseeing before planning to take the children back to London. They were even staying in the same guesthouse that Sal had graciously let Vicky stay in free of charge a few weeks earlier.

“Any friend of Julia’s is a friend of mine,” Sal had insisted when Vicky and Allan both tried to pay him for their lodgings. The kids had taken turns staying with each of their parents and their new-ish significant others, alternating between sightseeing with their mother and Allan, and staying with their father and Julia. 

Each evening, the group came together for a meal on the patio outside of the cottage, and though he never could have pictured things ending up this way, David couldn’t believe how incredibly happy they all seemed to be with their new blended family.

So, when David had suggested a walk to talk about the kids, Vicky had happily agreed. 

“I love seeing you here, Dave,” she finally said, looking over at him along quietly. Compared to the shell of a man he had been only six months earlier, Vicky was grateful for the transformation she could see so clearly now. “You really have come a long way.”

He looked over at her with a genuine smile and nodded slightly in agreement, really taking in her appearance for the first time since she arrived at Tenuta Torciano a few days earlier. They had been through so much together. Getting married right out of high school, they had dealt with an unexpected pregnancy, his deployments, and the consequences of missing out on watching his children grow as he fought overseas in Helmand. After he had returned to London, tensions were high and he felt like he was always being forced to walk on eggshells. His PTSD had been severe, though it had taken him a long time to admit it, and Vicky had pushed him away because of his vehement denial of having any issue at all. At one point, he wasn’t sure them being on good terms could ever happen. But now, he was glad it had.

“Thanks, Vick. That means a lot coming from you,” he told her. “I know things haven’t always been easy with us, but your opinion is important to me.”

He trailed off as they continued to walk together, David clearly lost in thought. 

Vicky looked around at the vineyard as they strolled along in a comfortable silence. “So, what’s the plan, David?,” she finally asked. “This place is absolute paradise. But you know you can’t stay here forever…”

David chuckled at her motherly tone. One he knew well.

“You always were the voice of reason,” he said dryly. “Well, Sal has offered me a job here at the vineyard. Helping out where I can. It’s not much, but it’s something to do while we wait for Emilia.”

His lips naturally curled into a smile at the thought of his daughter’s impending arrival. 

“I can’t wait for her to be here,” he said. 

The admission was soft, more of David thinking out loud than actually speaking to Vicky. But the blonde smiled, nonetheless. His excitement was contagious.

“And the home sec -- I, er… Julia?” Vicky corrected herself, knowing she was pushing her boundaries more than she probably should. In the short time she and Julia had spent together, she could tell Julia was an immensely private person, something she had picked up during her time in the spotlight as one of Britain’s most important government figures, Vicky had assumed. But Julia’s initial closed-off demeanor seemed to be fading with her time in Tuscany, and Vicky wondered how much of that had to do with David and the children. 

“She’s nervous, which is to be expected, I suppose,” David said, watching as a crow flew across the mid-morning cloudless sky.

Vicky smiled and nodded. She remembered the feeling well. Especially with Ella, her first child. “And?” she prodded. 

David looked at her, his brow furrowed. 

“And what, Vick?” 

“That’s not what I meant, Dave. What about the two of you?” she asked, surprising David with her boldness. 

“Vick, is this really something we want to talk about?” He asked, arching a brow. It wasn’t that he minded talking about his relationship with Julia, but it was still relatively uncharted territory for the two of them in their new world of co-parenting with partners. 

Vicky shrugged. 

“We’ve both moved on, David,” she said, her tone light. “You have Julia. And I have Allan. I’d like to think that friends can discuss things like these … can’t they?” 

She came to stop as they reached the grotto at the top of the hill. 

David chuckled nervously, running his hand across his face. 

“Aye. You’re right,” he agreed “I just … I’m not sure how to say this… to you, of all people.” 

The blonde looked at him, her brow furrowing, a gesture she had unwittingly picked up from David over their years together. She moved to sit on the bench and motioned for David to join her. He remained standing, pacing slowly. 

“Well, Vick, when you first started seeing Allan, we agreed we would stay married for the kids," he said. "So if anything happened to me at work… they would be taken care of. But I think it might be time to re-evaluate that plan.”

Vicky nodded wordlessly, feeling a sense of relief as she realized where the conversation was going. 

“Go on, Dave,” she encouraged softly.

Feeling reassured, David smiled. 

“Well, I … I want to marry her, Vick,” the words were soft, but he couldn’t help but smile as he said them, looking to Vicky for her reaction. “If she’ll have me, of course,” he added quickly.

His (soon-to-be) ex-wife’s smile was wide as she shook her head in disbelief. “David Budd marrying former Home Secretary Julia Montague, a Tory, of all people,” she teased and David groaned. 

“I know, I know. If you would have told me a year ago...” He smirked, as he trailed off. 

To say his life had taken some unexpected turns would be the understatement of the century. 

“Listen, David, it’s not my place to ask this…” Vicky hesitated. “But you’re  _ sure _ ?”

The use of his formal first name threw David for more of a loop than Vicky’s question did. The blonde sitting in front of him never called him David. Only Dave. After everything that had happened in the last year, he almost saw them as two different people. Vicky’s  _ Dave _ and Julia’s  _ David _ . 

At his silence, Vicky was quick to clarify, “It’s not that I don’t think you should, everything has just happened so quickly. That’s all.”

David offered her a knowing nod, understanding where she was coming from. If he were in Vicky’s shoes, he would have reservations about her getting remarried, too. 

“I know what you mean, Vicky. It has been quick, but I also knew from the moment I met her that she was different. That I wanted her in my life.” He stopped himself. “Well, maybe not from the first moment,” he corrected with a dry chuckle. 

Sitting down next to Vicky on the bench, he found himself looking back toward the cottage where Julia was surely soaking in the last moments with the children before they left to go back home. 

Allowing himself to feel truly vulnerable sitting next to his ex-wife, he swallowed hard. “I never expected to fall in love with Julia. Or for Emilia to come along like she has. But both of those things did happen... I had to learn firsthand what it would be like to live without her, Vick. And I don’t want to do it.”

Vicky was quiet, letting him finish his thought. She couldn’t help but feel emotional. It was obvious how strongly David felt about Julia. It was the same way she felt about Allan. She was grateful that they had both found the people that were right for them. And that they could get on so well about it.

“Julia and I had a fight a few weeks ago," he confessed. "She told me that she could live without me. She could manage it. But she didn’t want to. And that’s how I feel, too. I know I could now if I  _ had _ to, but Christ, even just the idea…” 

His voice trailed off and Vicky smiled. 

“I know you could, but I’m glad you don’t have to. If that’s really the way you feel about her, Dave, and I know that it is … you should marry her.” 

Her voice was light and David reached for her hand, squeezing it. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding at his reassurance. 

“It’s a new beginning for all of us. You and Allan. Me and Julia. The kids, too.”

“Ella and Charlie just adore her. They’ve told me all about the time they’ve spent here with you two. And I’m glad. Even if we didn’t work out the way we thought we would, I’m relieved we can give them a life that is filled with more people that love them.” 

“Me, too,” David agreed.

“Now, let’s go see what kind of trouble Julia and the kids have gotten into,” Vicky said, getting to her feet and waiting for David to do the same. She began to walk again, and David fell in-step beside her. “So, do you have any idea how you’re going to do it?”

David shook his head. 

“I don’t have a clue, no,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Vicky said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“Of course,” David said quickly. “I’ll take anything."

“At least make it a bit more ...  _ romantic _ this time, hmmm?” she pointed out and he sighed heavily as they both smirked a bit at her teasing tone.

David laughed again, “I will, Vick. I promise.” He pulled her in for a hug. “I’m glad we’re in a place where we can have these conversations without it being awkward.”

“I am, too,” she agreed. “We really better get back though. We have a train to catch!”

By the time David and Vicky got back to the cottage, Allan had gathered all the suitcases by the front door of the cottage.

“All ready to go then?” He asked, smiling down at Vicky, who nodded quickly. “Let me just gather up the last of my things,” she told him, disappearing into the guest house across the path from David and Julia’s home.

Going inside, David noticed Julia standing in the corner, watching out the window as Charlie chased Ella around the vineyard, the girl’s shrieks and Charlie’s laughter filling the air. He watched as her hand stroked her stomach absentmindedly, something he seemed to catch her doing more and more these days without her even realizing it. 

“You alright, love?” He asked quietly, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his hand resting over hers on her swollen stomach. He rested his head on her shoulder, his gaze falling to the children playing outside. 

“I am,” she said, equally as quietly, leaning back into his embrace. “I’m just a bit sad to see the children going,” she admitted, glancing over her shoulder at David. “I’ve gotten so used to having them here.”

David smiled, touched by the sentiment, and how quickly Julia and his children had grown so fond of each other. 

“They’ll be back for a visit soon,” he reminded her. “They’ll have to come meet their little sister, won’t they?” 

His other hand came to rest against her stomach, as well, tracing small patterns against her skin through her wrap dress she had thrown on earlier that morning. 

“She’ll be here soon, you know,” he said, his voice filled with excitement at the idea of their daughter’s birth. 

“Not soon enough,” Julia said with a chuckle. “I am roughly the size of a lorry… and I still have 10 weeks to go.” 

David laughed, shaking his head. He was about to say something when the sound of loud footsteps entering the house caught his attention and Charlie and Ella ran into the room, both breathing hard from their running games. 

“Mum says it’s time to go,” Ella said, and David didn’t miss the hint of sadness that colored her voice. 

Pulling away from Julia, he leaned down so he was at eye level with his children. 

“Aye,” he said with a quick nod. “You have a train to catch! But don’t be sad. The next time you come to visit us, you’ll get to meet your little sister!” 

Charlie’s face lit up. 

“Good!” He said excitedly. “I want to take her for ice cream!” 

Ella scoffed, rolling her eyes at her little brother. 

“She’s a baby, Charlie,” she reminded him. “She won’t be able to have ice cream yet.”

Julia stifled a laugh at the siblings, covering it as she cleared her throat. 

“Charlie, I’ll make you a deal,” she said, speaking up as she turned and walked over to the group. “Emilia won’t have any ice cream until you can be here to give her some when she’s old enough, alright?” She suggested, watching as the boy’s face lit up again. 

“Alright!” He said, his excitement taking over again. Reaching out to hug Julia, his little arms struggled to meet around her middle -- the same thing he had done the first time they met -- and he laughed, David and Julia joining in. 

Vicky appeared in the doorway, smiling at the scene she found.

“Okay, you two, it’s time to get going,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame. 

Releasing Julia, Charlie turned to his Dad, hugging him tightly as David picked him up and squeezed him to his chest, groaning dramatically at how big his son was getting. 

“Be good, Charlie Bear,” David said, placing a kiss on top of the boy’s head. “I’ll see you guys soon, alright?” 

While Charlie and David said their goodbyes, Ella approached Julia, leaning forward conspiratorially. 

“I’m sad to be leaving,” she admitted, and Julia was hit by the progression of their relationship during the three weeks since Ella and Charlie had first arrived. “Thank you for letting us stay with you, Julia.”

Julia smiled brightly. 

“You and your brother are welcome here any time, Ella,” she reassured the girl, pulling her into her the best she could. 

“I hope everything goes alright with Emilia,” Ella finally said, her hand coming out to rest against Julia’s stomach and pressing down slightly. She was rewarded with a swift kick from her sister, and Julia winced slightly at the feeling, certain she had a future football star growing inside her. 

Ella giggled. 

“I can’t wait to meet her,” she said. “You or dad will call after she’s born?” she asked, and Julia nodded quickly. 

“Of course. We’ll FaceTime you after so you can meet her properly.”

Ella smiled, seeming satisfied with Julia’s answer before she turned to David. 

“Bye, Daddy!” she said, grasping onto him tightly. She really was a Daddy’s girl. 

Julia watched David with his children, and her heart swelled at the idea of adding Emilia to the mix. David was an amazing father. Now, it was up to her to figure out the hell she was going to be an amazing mother. 

While David walked to the door with the kids to say goodbye to Allan, Vicky approached Julia. 

“Thank you,” she said, reminiscent of the way she had thanked the woman the first time she had met her. “For taking in the kids, and making them a part of your life here. I know it probably wasn’t what you had in mind, but…”

Julia softened. 

“Vicky, I love your children,” she reassured the other woman. “I’ve loved getting to have them here and getting to know them. David just adores having them around, and I can see why.”

“He’s a good dad,” Vicky agreed, and Julia nodded slowly. 

The blonde’s gaze fell to Julia’s protruding stomach. 

“Good luck with everything,” she said with a gentle smile. “She’ll be here before you know it, and it will be worth all the aches and bruises.”

Julia laughed at that, knowing all too well what Vicky meant. 

“Thank you, Vicky.”

“And if you need anything … or have any questions … I know you have your doctor here,” she was stumbling over the words a bit nervously, and Julia reached for her hand, squeezing it. 

“I’ll be sure to give you a call,” she said, finishing the other woman’s thought for her. “Now, you all better get going if you’re going to make your train home! Have a safe trip.” 

Making their way to the door together, Julia stopped just inside the doorway, watching as David gave Ella and Charlie one last hug each. When he was done, he bounded up the steps into the house, coming to stand next to Julia as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

They both waved as the group all climbed into Sal’s car. 

Julia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

“I think I’m going to lie down,” she told David, leaning her head against his shoulder, and he smiled, his fingers brushing slowly against the small of her back. 

“Why don’t we go take a nap?” He suggested. “I think we deserve it.” 

Julia laughed at that, and nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned to apparently punctuate the point. 

“We better sleep while we can,” David added, shaking his head. “Soon, little miss Emilia won’t want us to have any part of that.” 

Julia groaned. 

“Don’t remind me.”


	2. Wherever That May Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you realize where we are?” he asked, and Julia cracked open one eye to examine the area studiously. 
> 
> “Is this a trick question?” She asked. “I’m very tired, David. This is hardly the time for a pop quiz.” 
> 
> “We’re right here in the place where I first saw you. When I was lost on the grounds and found you and Lorenzo that first night...”
> 
> “I couldn’t believe that you were really here,” she remembered. “I didn’t believe it. I thought I had conjured you up because I so badly wanted you to be here with me.”
> 
> “You didn’t believe it? I came here for a wedding of a military mate, and found the ghost of the woman I loved instead. And she wasn’t a ghost at all! My world was turned upside down.”
> 
> “Mine too... but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”
> 
> David and Julia take a walk together when Julia can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Thank you to so many of you who have reached out to me about how excited you are to see our favorite little family return. I hope I have done their long pause justice in the coming chapters. You all have no idea how much your support and positive feedback means to me! 
> 
> And now, I will stop babbling on, and give you a VERY pregnant, and also VERY grumpy, Julia. Enjoy!

Julia yawned as she slowly turned onto her other side away from David with a groan. At almost exactly 36 weeks along, Julia was entering the final stages of her pregnancy and she was feeling every bit of it. Emilia was becoming more and more active, but had officially run out of room for her to go much of anywhere. And as a result, she tended to jostle and kick about on a regular basis, Julia groaning in frustration anytime she felt her start her marathon. She seemed particularly active at night lately, and Julia was beginning to grow irritated with the lack of sleep she was experiencing as a result. Not to mention the ever growing pain she was feeling as her hips shifted and expanded to make room for her growing Baby Budd. 

It was almost morning, and Emilia had allowed for very little sleep for Julia. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, frustrated to see that it was nearing 5 a.m. She had been awake since four. 

“ _ Your _ daughter has been restless for the better part of an hour,” she finally said into the quiet, not sure if David was even still awake. Her tone was flat, but she could hear the frustration in her own voice. “I’ve been trying to ignore it, but she’s winning.”

Still awake from Julia’s bout of tossing and turning, David rolled over as his hands found her shoulders and slid down slowly, beginning to rub her back gently, as a silent apology. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Julia shook her head, blinking sleepily, hoping the tears would stay at bay. “No,” she released a long sigh. “I’m hoping she’ll eventually wear herself out. She usually does… it just takes so long.”

“Love...” he began gently, as he rubbed her arms now, resting his head against her shoulder gently. “You need your sleep. She’ll be here soon and then we’re never going to sleep again,” he tried to lighten the mood to balance Julia’s obvious frustration.

“I _ know _ that, David,” she said, growing more agitated by the minute. “But there’s nothing I can do... and she’s sitting on my bad side again.”

David inched closer, leaning over a bit to look at her face as best he could with what little moonlight there was streaming in through the window. “Would it help if I rubbed your stomach?”

Sometimes Emilia was soothed by touch, but he didn’t want to make his very frustrated, very cranky partner even more upset.

Julia scoffed and then softened, feeling guilty for her tone. “Nothing seems to work these days,” she said gently. “She’ll settle soon.” A beat. “I hope.” She glanced over her shoulder to look at the man next to her, his eyes full of concern. 

“You might as well go to sleep, my love,” she suggested. “One of us should be allowed to have a good night’s rest.”

David sighed. There had to be _something_ he could do to help Emilia settle and Julia be more comfortable. He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, replaying the suggestions Mila and Lorenzo had given them during their last appointment, racking his brain for anything that could help. 

Suddenly, he had an idea.

“Julia?” he whispered timidly, hoping that she had actually fallen back to sleep in the quiet.

“ _ What _ , David?” He winced. She was irritated again.

“I read in one of those books we got from Mila that going for a walk can help.”

Julia let out a sound of disbelief. “A walk? A  _ walk _ ? Did you hear the part where I said she’s sitting on my hip? My right hip? I can’t even see straight right now, David. The last thing I want to do is take a bloody walk.”

“I know it seems like a lot,” David said gently. “I just hate knowing that you’re in pain and that there’s nothing I can do to help.”

She sighed heavily. It was clear she wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. He watched her as she slowly rolled onto her back, which was no small feat, and looked at the ceiling. It was another moment before she turned her head to face him. “I know you mean well, and you’re sweet, darling, but I’m really not sure it will work. I’m so exhausted. I’m not even sure I can get out of bed.” 

David reached over, brushing a stray curl away from her face. He really wanted her to give it a go, if she thought she could. 

“We’ll go slowly, you can take your time,” he reassured her. “Let’s at least give it a go. See how you get on?”

Julia exhaled sharply as she felt another kick to her ribs. “Okay, I’ll try. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to be happy about it,” she warned, and David bit back a smirk. 

“I’m going to hear all about it, aren’t I?” 

“David…” her tone was low and full of warning, and the smirk quickly disappeared from his face. 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” 

Moving to get out of the bed, he chuckled quietly as he threw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before moving to help her out of the bed.

She began to push herself up on her elbows and grimaced at the pain she felt radiate through her hip and along the right side of her body. Coming to stand at her side, David offered his hand to help her into a sitting position, carefully pulling her to the edge of the bed. 

Grabbing her favorite jumper and slippers from the end of the bed, he slid them on her feet and draped the soft blue cashmere across her shoulders, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Julia’s eyes remained closed throughout her labored movements, and David could hear her breathing in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. He knelt down next to her, his hands resting on each of her thighs. “I know this isn’t going to be easy, but I’m right here, Julia,” he reminded her. “We’ll take it slow.”

David waited patiently as he watched her finally open her eyes and look down at him where he was crouched at the side of the bed. He frowned, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes. He knew she needed sleep, but he also knew from experience, it would only get worse from here on out. They had to at least try to do something.

“Ready, love?” 

She nodded, inhaling sharply and preparing herself for the final hurdle it was going to take to get to her feet. He put both of his arms around her back to lift her and stopped when she cried out in pain. Giving her another minute to prepare herself, he put his forehead against hers.

“Breathe. You can do this.” 

She did as she was told, breathing through the pain as best she could, and then raised a hand to his face.

“I love you.” Her green eyes were boring into his blue ones now and David felt himself go weak. The things she made him feel with so few words, even after all this time.

“I love you, too, Julia.” He placed a quick peck on her lips and flashed her a bright smile before helping her stand.

As they walked the grounds of the vineyard quietly, David found himself thinking about the future again. 

“I miss the kids,” he said after a moment, trying to fill the silence with something to distract her. Their pace was slow and David reached for her hand, interlacing his fingers with her own.

“Mmhmm,” he heard Julia hum in agreement next to him. 

The two of them walked along in silence for a few more minutes before David brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. 

She looked over at him with a soft smile. He was really trying to make her feel better, and she loved him that much more for it. 

They had been walking for ten minutes, taking in the sights and sounds of everything coming to life as an orange glow was cast over the vineyard, when David looked over at Julia who had mostly been quiet since they began. 

“How are you doing, love?” He asked her, and she turned to look at him. 

“It still hurts,” she admitted. “But she’s at least moved off my hip a bit.” 

David breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Why don’t we take a break?” He suggested. “I know you’re exhausted.”

Looking over at her as they made their way to a bench off the beaten path, he was surprised they had made it this far. Helping her to sit down, he made sure she was settled before moving to sit beside her. 

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she stifled a yawn, her hand coming to cover her mouth shyly. 

“Thank you,” she finally said, turning to look up at him from where her head rested heavily against him. “I didn’t want to do this, but it  _ has _ seemed to help a little…”

David grinned. “You mean… I was  _ right _ ?”

She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from her mouth, surprised by the sound as she heard it. “Let’s not get carried away, P.S. Budd,” she murmured and David smirked. 

“Of course not, ma’am.”

Letting her rest, David took in their surroundings as the sun continued to rise from behind the hills that surrounded the main house. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders gently, he squeezed her slightly. 

“Julia…” He said, her name quietly as a realization dawned on him. 

“Mmmm?” she asked, her eyes still closed. She had been right on the edge of dozing off before he had said her name. 

“Do you realize where we are?” he asked, and Julia cracked open one eye to examine the area studiously. 

“Is this a trick question?” She asked. “I’m very tired, David. This is hardly the time for a pop quiz.” 

He shook his head quickly. “No, not a trick,” he said with a smile as she sat up and blinked a few times to clear her vision, yawning again. “We’re right here in the place where I first saw you. When I was lost on the grounds and found you and Lorenzo that first night...”

Julia’s eyes widened as she looked around, realizing David was right. She hadn’t been here since that day all those months ago. A smile took over her face as she remembered that night. She turned, her eyes meeting his, and reached out to touch his face, her fingers brushing against his cheek. 

“I couldn’t believe that you were really here,” she remembered. “I  _ didn’t _ believe it. I thought I had conjured you up because I so badly wanted you to be here with me.”

Leaning into her palm, his face was serious. “ _ You _ didn’t believe it? I came here for a wedding of a military mate, and found the ghost of the woman I loved instead. And she wasn’t a ghost at all! My world was turned upside down.”

Julia chuckled. 

“Mine too... but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here,” David said gently, his hand coming to rest on her stomach gently, stroking it slowly. “Let alone find you carrying our  _ baby _ .”

“I know, “ she rested her head against his shoulder again, her eyes drifting shut. “I had thought about how I would tell you so many times… but I wasn’t sure I would ever get the chance.”

They were silent a moment before David continued, “Do you see yourself here?”

She frowned, angling her head to look up at him in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“No, I mean for … well, forever?”

Julia thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. “London has always been my home, but I don’t know that I can go back… or that I want to.”

He nodded in understanding. He couldn’t blame her for that, not after everything that had happened during her last month as home secretary.

“Could you see yourself living a happy life here? With me and Emilia?” He asked. “Ella and Charlie could come visit us when they’re on holiday,” he added quickly. “We could find a place of our own with enough room for the kids and anyone else who wanted to come visit...”

“I think that would be --” Julia stopped, taking a deep breath, and David frowned, wondering if Emilia was starting up again. He watched in concern as Julia closed her eyes, stroking her stomach slowly with her fingers. 

“Did she move again?” He asked nervously. If Emilia had taken up residence on Julia’s right hip again, he knew that they would be back at square one. And he would be powerless to help her. Not to mention how challenging it would be to get back to the cottage.

He watched as Julia’s grimace faded into a smile and his brow furrowed in confusion. “Julia?” He prompted again. 

“She has the hiccups,” she explained, her gaze falling to her stomach and then looking at David. “Watch.” 

The two of them turned their attention back to Julia’s stomach, where she parted her jumper and pulled her sleeping gown tighter against her body. David’s eyes grew big as he watched her belly quiver suddenly. Their eyes meeting, they both began to laugh. It was only a couple of minutes before her stomach spasmed again, and Julia burst into a fit of giggles. 

“It shakes her whole little body in there. I can feel it!” David watched the way her face lit up, the rising sun casting a beautiful glow on her face. Between her happiness over Emilia, and the way the sunshine lit her face as it crested over the hill, he had to stop for a moment as she took his breath away. 

He knew it was a cliche saying. And he hated himself sometimes for even thinking that way. Like the author of a cheesy romance novel; the kind that he used to make fun of his mother for reading. But sitting next to Julia in that moment, in the place where he had found her again and their lives had started over… a completely new life with the two of them and Emilia…there was just something about that moment...

He felt himself becoming emotional as he reflected on how they had gotten here. On their whirlwind meeting he and Julia had so long ago, and the passionate affair that had followed. Their time together had been so short, and now, here they were getting ready to welcome  _ their  _ little girl into the world. Before he could even register what he was doing, he found himself moving to stand in front of Julia, kneeling down on one knee. 

Julia startled at his sudden movement, and turned her attention to where he was kneeling. Emilia’s hiccups were long forgotten as she took in the sight of the man in front of her, staring up at her expectantly. 

“David … what are you doing?” She breathed, suddenly feeling her heart begin to race.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I don’t have any untied laces, do I?” He asked cheekily, his gaze never leaving her face.

“No, I can see what you’re  _ doing _ ...I mean...what are you trying to say?” Julia asked, feeling butterflies in her stomach that no longer had to do with the little girl growing inside her.

“Julia...” He began, before she interrupted.

“David… I,” she started at the same time.

“Can you let me finish, please?” David asked as Julia’s cheeks flushed pink, as she looked down with a little nod. 

“Julia, you and I have been through so much together. And we have come such a long way. But really, we’re just getting started. And I can’t wait to welcome our little girl into the world, and to build a home with you, wherever that may be,” he said, fumbling over his words a bit nervously. 

He paused, and Julia felt her breath seize in her chest. 

“Julia, will you marry me?”

She hesitated, sitting back against the bench and releasing a long sigh. 

“I … don’t know. It’s… a big decision, David,” she said quietly, watching his face fall and suddenly hating herself for letting the logical part of her brain take the lead on this. 

David frowned, suddenly finding himself at a loss for words at her unexpected reaction.

“Let me explain,” she said quickly. “It's not that I don’t love you.  _ Please  _ don’t think that. It’s just… I’m not even sure marriage is for me. I've already done it once before and it was a disaster. Not to mention, marriage is already hard enough, but I’m supposed to be dead, David. Have you thought about that? We would be basing our marriage on a lie.”

“Julia -- ” He shook his head and began to speak, but she cut him off again. 

“How would we explain that not only am I alive, but that I’d had an affair with my PPO and ended up getting pregnant? And then I snuck off to Italy and married him? The press would have a field day. Not to mention, my mother. She has no idea about any of this. What am I supposed to do? Just return to London and show up on her doorstep with her granddaughter in my arms?” 

It was her turn to shake her head.

“I don’t know how it would work.” 

Julia instantly felt guilty as she knew her declaration had crushed him. She could see it written all over his face. She loved him, she really did, and in a perfect world, she would love to marry him. But Julia Montague was an intelligent woman, and there were so many obstacles in their way from the start. 

“It wouldn’t be easy, Julia,” he offered, and watched as she frowned, chewing at her bottom lip, a sure sign that her nerves were getting the better of her. “But when has anything with us ever been easy?” He asked, his lip turning up into a smirk at one corner. 

“I’m in this for the long haul,” he reminded her. “I want to spend my life with you. And I think you feel the same way… So, at least tell me you’ll think about it?” 

She knew he was right. She had been without David in her life for long enough, and she knew that wasn’t something either of them wanted to experience again. But she knew her fear of change was going to have to be overcome one day, and she sighed.

“Alright,” she said gently, taking his hands and pulling him up from his kneeling position. “I’ll think about it,” she agreed. 

Julia laughed as David’s worry turned to a bright smile as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, suddenly feeling hopeful. 

“Now, take me home, David,” she said when he finally pulled away from their kiss. “Your daughter and I are very tired.”

David smiled, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Worlds Keep Turning (Part 3) soon, when Little Miss Emilia Kimberly Montague-Budd FINALLY makes her long-awaited appearance! 
> 
> Xoxo.


End file.
